Mirror of Mine
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Hal ini sangat aneh. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat mereka sedang berada di toko buku. Ketika seseorang bertanya. "Apakah kalian berdua saudara kembar?" oneshot, AU, SasuHina.


**-69-**

 **Mirror of Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents by**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Pairings**

 **SasuHina slight NaruIno**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings**

 **Oneshot, AU, typo(s), etc.**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_ _._

.

 **.**

 **-69-**

* * *

Hal ini sangat aneh.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat mereka sedang berada di toko buku. Hinata sedang membaca sinopsis buku karya Stephenie Mayer ketika seseorang bertanya.

"Apakah kalian berdua saudara kembar?"

Awalnya dia mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut. Rasanya tidak mungkin pertanyaan tersebut diacukan padanya. Toh, dia kemari sendirian, tidak bersama adiknya yang memang lumayan mirip dengannya lagipula dia juga tidak memiliki saudara kembar. Namun lelaki asing itu bertanya kembali, membuatnya terpaksa menoleh. Lelaki asing berkacamata itu tersenyum padanya seolah-olah menunggu jawabannya, lalu beralih menatap seseorang di belakangnya.

Hinata kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang disangka kembarannya. Saat itulah dia merasa lelaki berkacamata itu memiliki gangguan penglihatan yang cukup parah. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki tersebut menyangka dia kembaran dari seorang lelaki yang memiliki wajah seperti turunan dewa-dewa Yunani. Dia tidak mungkin disamakan dengan orang yang seindah lelaki dihadapannya ini!

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna raven, yang model rambut bagian belakangnya melawan gravitasi. Mata hitamnya, sangat hitam sungguh berbalikan dengan mata terangnya. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kemerah-merahan alami, rahangnya tegas dan menonjolkan sisi maskulin di balik wajah cantiknya. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, sedangkan dia sendiri pendek.

Apanya yang mirip?

"Kami bukan saudara kembar," jawab pria tampan tersebut dengan jengkel.

Jelas sekali dia tidak mau disamakan dengannya pikir Hinata.

"Sungguh menarik!" tutur pria berkacamata tersebut sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kalian mirip dan serasi."

Komentar tersebut menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Rasanya dia bukan termasuk gadis cantik yang bisa disandingkan dengan lelaki tampan sepertinya.

"Maukah hari ini kalian menjadi modelku? Tentu saja tidak gratis, aku akan membayarnya."

Belum sempat mereka menolak tawaran tersebut, lelaki tersebut sudah mengeluarkan dua buah cek yang masing-masing bernilai puluhan ribu yen. Sebuah harga fantastis yang membuat keduanya harus berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan.

"Ini tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya perlu mengambil beberapa foto kalian di sini dan selesai."

Tawaran yang sangat menggoda, Hinata bisa membeli ratusan buku dari uang tersebut dan juga mungkin membelikan beberapa untuk adiknya. Ekonomi keluarganya sebenarnya sudah mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, bahkan lebih dari cukup, tetapi rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika uang tersebut didapatkannya dari keringatnya sendiri. Hinata hendak menerima tawaran tersebut ketika menyadari bahwa keputusannya ini tidak bisa dibuat sepihak saja, lelaki di sampingnya ini harus setuju sebelum mereka melakukan kerja sama ini. Hinata melirik lelaki yang sekarang nampak berpikir.

"Baiklah," jawab lelaki tersebut kemudian, Hinata menarik napas lega.

"Kau?" tanya lelaki berkacamata padanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai," serunya bersemangat dengan seringai tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kabuto."

"Hinata."

"Sasuke."

 **-69-**

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, Hinata menerima telpon dari Kabuto. Dia mengatakan foto mereka menjadi hits dan dia membutuhkan bantuannya lagi. Tidak hanya itu dia juga menawarkan honor yang lebih tinggi. Hinata menerimanya.

Sebenarnya dia cukup malu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Pose yang dibuatnya bersamanya cukup intim, bahkan ada satu pose yang mengharuskannya duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Bayangkan betapa canggungnya mereka saat itu. Hinata sempat ingin memprotes pose tersebut ketika Kabuto menjelaskan tema yang sedang dipakainya adalah cinta terlarang antara saudara kembar jadi mereka berdua diminta berpose cukup intim.

Kenyataan bahwa foto mereka menjadi hits adalah hal yang paling membingungkannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip, bagaimana mungkin foto yang seharusnya bercerita tentang saudara kembar itu berisi dua orang yang tidak mirip sama sekali menjadi hits?

Di saat hari yang sama, saat Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah café, Ino tiba-tiba mendatanganinya dengan teriakan yang luar biasa kerasnya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan sinis yang diberikan pengunjung kafe pada mereka.

"HINATA APA INI KAU?"

Hampir saja makanan di mulutnya terpencar kemana-mana saat dia melihat sebuah majalah dengan fotonya bersama Sasuke sebagai cover.

Dia tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia mungkin sama terkejutnya dengan Ino. Cover itu berisikan dirinya yang terperangkap antara rak buku dan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menyentuh dagunya dan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hinata masih ingat pose mereka tidak seintim yang terihat di cover, wajah Sasuke juga tidak sedekat itu. Dia harus mengakui kemampuan Kabuto dalam mengambil angle gambar sangat hebat sehingga foto mereka tampak begitu intens. Dia menjadi malu sendiri melihat cover tersebut. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat membaca _headlines_ dari cover tersebut _'Delicious'_.

"Ini kau, kan?"

Hinata kali ini mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan… bagaiamana bisa?"

Dia pun menceritakan kejadian dua bulan yang lalu minus kabar pemotetran berikutnya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung! Andai hari itu aku ikut denganmu!" Ino mulai berceloteh bagaimana ia menyesal hari itu dia tidak jadi ikut dengannya ke toko buku. "Dia bahkan lebih tampan dari model-model yang pernah kulihat, apakah aslinya dia setampan ini?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, menurutnya foto tersebut tidak menonjolkan ketampanan Sasuke seratus persen mungkin hanya enam puluh lima persen dari kenyataannya.

"Kurasa dia lebih tampan secara langsung."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku iri…" rengek Ino lucu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat ingin sekali melihat Sasuke, dia pun akhirnya mengajak Ino untuk ikut dengannya ke tempat pemotretan berikutnya. Ino langsung memeluknya dan berceloteh ria.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang mirip dengannya."

Mendengar komentar tersebut Hinata langsung terdiam.

 **-69-**

* * *

Hinata harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat Ino yang terperangah ketika melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

"Dia bukan manusia Hinata, dia dewa!"

Setelah mendengar komentar tersebut Hinata tidak bisa mencegah tawanya lagi, tapi tawa itu langsung mati ketika Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Kabuto kemudian mengarahkan mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan, kali ini Kabuto membawa beberapa asisten untuk pemotretan tersebut. Dia juga membawa kostum dan tim make-up untuk pemotretan mereka. Tema kali ini adalah _casual &_ _classy_. Mereka jadi harus berganti-ganti kostum, saat menggunakan kostum formal adalah bagian yang paling sulit dilakukannya. Dress yang digunakannya adalah mini-dress dan cukup ketat sehingga membuatnya sulit bergerak dan juga membuatnya merasa terekpos dari biasanya. Dia jadi serba-salah saat melakukan pergerakan, saat dia menoleh untuk meminta bantuan Ino, sahabatnya itu hanya memberikannya sebuah cengiran lalu malah membiarkan Sasuke yang menuntunnya ke tempat pemotretan di dalam sebuah gedung bergaya _Georgian_.

Setelah Hinata menyelesaikan pemotretan tersebut, dia langsung menemui Ino. Dia berniat untuk mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki asing berambut pirang.

Saat mata biru pucat Ino menatapnya, gadis itu langsung berlari padanya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Hinata, aku mendapatkan ajakan kencan!"

Perjalanan pulang mereka pun diiringi dengan cerita perkenalan Ino dengan pria asing yang bernama Naruto tersebut sampai dia mengajak Ino kencan. Lelaki pirang tersebut ternyata sahabat Sasuke.

"Dia lelaki yang sangat menarik dan juga lucu. Kurasa dia adalah tipeku Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat bahagia tersebut, tapi dia juga sedikit merasa khawatir dengan lelaki yang baru ditemui Ino tersebut. Mereka baru berkenalan tapi Naruto sudah mengajak Ino kencan, bukankah hal itu sedikit mencurigakan?

Saat Hinata mengungkapkan rasa khawatinya itu, Ino hanya terkeukeuh kecil.

"Hinata sayang, kalau sudah merasakan _chemistry_ lebih baik jangan ditolak," jawab Ino kalem, lalu kedua alis Ino terangkat-angkat menggodanya. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata menatap Ino bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bersamanya?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Hinata kau harus lihat ekspresinya saat melihatmu menggunakan mini-dress." Ino tertawa kecil penuh arti.

Apakah dia terlihat begitu jelek saat menggunakan dress tadi? Apakah Sasuke diam-diam menertawakannya saat melihatnya menggunakan dress tadi?

"A-Apa aku terlihat sangat bu-buruk Ino?"

Ino berdecak pelan. "Kau ini selalu saja berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Jika kau benar-benar penasaran tanyakan saja langsung pada Sasuke… hmm kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan saat melihatmu menggunakan dress itu yaa?"

Dia lebih memilih untuk mati penasaran dibandingkan harus bertanya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa kalian berdua memang serasi."

Lagi-lagi Ino menggodanya. Lagipula ada apa dengan orang-orang, tidak saja hanya Ino yang menggodanya, tapi Kabuto juga tadi tak berhenti-hentinya mengatakan mereka serasi-lah, cocok-lah, bahkan dia ingin menamai judul untuk pemotretan mereka ini dengan _match made in heaven_.

Untunglah setelah ini, dia tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Kecanggungan yang serasa mematikan itu tidak perlu dihadapinya lagi.

 **-69-**

* * *

Betapa perkiraanya itu salah. Sekarang, dia malah berada duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mengaduk-ngaduk mocca-lattenya yang sudah dingin sedangkan Ino dan Naruto berbincang-bincang di sebelah mereka tanpa menghiraukan kedua teman mereka yang sudah seperti benda berlumut.

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah ketika mendengar Ino dan Naruto yang saling menggoda satu sama lain dan melontarkan _dirty words._

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Hinata terkejut menatap Sasuke yang baru saja berbicara padanya tersebut. Dia sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Hinata pun memilih untuk mengikutinya, rasanya dia lebih mentoleransi kecanggungan antara dia dengan Sasuke dibandingkan harus menjadi kecoa di antara _love-birds_.

 _Being a third wheel is really sucked._

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seolah-olah menggambarkan rasa frustasinya.

Rambut berantakan ternyata cocok untuk wajah Sasuke. Mungkin model rambut apapun cocok dengan wajah sepertinya. Hinata berani bertaruh dengan rambut beruban pun pesona lelaki di hadapannya ini takkan pernah lenyap.

"Kurasa jatuh cinta membuat mereka melupakan sekelilingnya," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kecil.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kedua bola Hinata membesar dan kedua pipinya memerah. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke kembali. "Kau sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba saja waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Seluruh indranya menjadi lebih peka dari biasanya. Ia menyadari angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya dan bagaimana angin memainkan rambut Sasuke dengan indahnya. Cahaya matahari di belakang Sasuke, seolah-olah membuatnya berpijar. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa. Napasnya serasa tertahan apalagi ketika dua bola mata gelap tersebut memfokuskan penglihatannya padanya seorang.

"Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Jika tatapan dan ucapan bisa melelehkan, maka Hinata sudah meleleh sekarang.

 _Kalau sudah merasakan chemistry lebih baik jangan ditolak._

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Ino terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"Kurasa aku juga."

 **-69-**

* * *

Dulu Hinata tidak pernah mempercayai yang namanya mitos. Apalagi dengan mitos yang berurusan dengan jodoh, tetapi Hinata harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika dia melihat mitos jodoh yang menjadi kenyataan.

Mitos yang mengatakah bahwa mirip itu jodoh.

Sekarang di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang pria yang kata orang-orang mirip dengannya hendak mengikrarkan sebuah janji sehidup-semati dengannya. Dia merasa menjadi seorang wanita paling sempurna saat dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dunianya serasa begitu sempurna ketika dari mata gelap itu ada sosoknya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum senang dengan air mata kebahagian. Kemudian saat lelaki di depannya ini merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengklaimnya dirinya sebagai miliknya, tidak ada yang bisa lebih sempurna dari ini.

Hinata memeluk erat tubuh suaminya, Sasuke. Bibirnya tak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum apalagi saat melihat Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berdiri dengan dua anak-anak pirang mereka. Tidak hanya dia dan Sasuke saja yang mengalaminya, tetapi Ino dengan lelaki yang memiliki rupa fisik yang hampir sama dengan sahabatnya itu juga adalah jodoh.

Yah… mirip itu jodoh.

.

.

 _The End_

 **-69-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Setuju dengan saya SasuHina itu serasi dan mirip? Anyway, thank you for reading, have a nice day minna!


End file.
